Estate of Unrest/Verbose
Mobs are 70-73 heroic The zone is a geographical replica of the EQ1 Estate of Unrest. 1. Right and left hedges each have 1/2 of a key to the front door. They are ground-spawns and look like a key. 2. On the house side, in the fountain at the entrance, there is a ground-spawn of a pawn chess piece. Get it. 3. Right Side of the yard is a Gazebo. Go to the Gazebo and talk to the Ghost in the Gazebo. 4. Go to the river by the Gazebo. Get the pawn chess piece from the river. 5. Kill to get 2 pig meats from the Hell-Pigs in the back corner of the backyard 6. Make your way around the yard to the graveyard. A Named chef spawns in Graveyard, kill him and get a recipe. 7. Go over to the ghost Dorf fighting in the yard. Kill the mobs attacking him, don't kill or attack him. When he's not taking aggro by any more mobs, He will talk to someone from your group and give them a hammer. Take the hammer that he gives your group. 8. Open the front door using the 2 halves of the key previously obtained in the front hedges. 9. Go up the first doors on the right and left hallways, and clear to the broken levers. 10. Go to Kitchen, which is on the opposite side around the square hallway from the front door. Clear the Kitchen. Get rotten veggies out of the veggie locker. The person who has the recipe, takes the pig-meat (2) and veggies and uses the stove to make a dish. A Mad Cook spawns during the process. Keep the Mad Cook off the group member who is making the dish. Put the finished dish in the dumbwaiter. Grab the Pawn from the Kitchen area. 11. Clear the Bar. A cute little kitty will turn into several He-Man Battle-cats, you have been warned. 12. Once the Bar is clear, A Bartender spawns. He will drop a rare drink recipe very useful to provisioners. Kill him. You're now locked out. Take the watered down drink from bartender and douse the fire in the bar. Retrieve a backdoor key from fireplace. You'll use this key to get into the building from the backdoor in the future without having to collect the hedge keys each time. Collect the pawn from within a glass on the bar. Harvest the whiskey (up to 6 total) that's on the bar near the bartender. The Whiskey is used in the rare recipe that the bartender drops. 13. Go out the side door and kill the dogs as you are going around to back door. Go in back door and clear that room. 14. Place 4 chess pieces on the chessboard. A Mad Gnome will spawn. Kill him and get his 2 screws. 15. The 2 screws fix the 2 broken levers. The 2 levers need to be pulled simultaneously to open the foyer. When you pull the levers, the mobs in the room become aggro. They are slow, and they don't see thru invisibility. You can have 2 invisible group members do the screw thing and to avoid killing the mobs, or you can all of them. To kill them, gain aggro from them and run away. Meet them at the front door (half way) and fight the 4 together (1 tank method) or you can split up the group into 2 even groups of 3 members allowing each group of 3 take care of their 2 spawns. 16. Go into the foyer. Go in through the door opposite the kitchen to be as far away from Torklar Battlehammer as possible. He is on the steps. Clearing the room sometimes gets a suit of armor from upstairs, but be warned! You MUST kill Torklar. 17. Go upstairs to the right. Billy is a roamer in the hall. Go through the first door. This room has an oil can in that room. Grab it. 18. Go down the hall, The 2nd room door leads to a nursery, but it's locked (for now) until step 24. 19. Clear the back hallway to the piano room. Use the hammer on the corner room door (Jessa's room). Clear Jessa's room and talk to Jessa. Shades will debuff you. 20. Go up the steps. Kill 4 groups of books and the Book of Binding to open the next door. The 4 groups of books re-spawn until you have all 4 of them cleared, so with low DPS (damage per second) this may be difficult. When all 4 are cleared, the Book of Binding will spawn. 21 Go into the next room, where you'll find 2-4 shades in there. Kill them. Talk to the ghost on the bed. 22. Go outside, turn left, and go around to the opposite side. Use the oil can on the lever. There are Cucays and Wisps outside, 1 of each per side of the house. 23. Send someone to talk to the Gazebo female. She will give you a locket. 24. Give the locket to Jessa. She will give you a key to the nursery. 25. Go to nursery and be prepared. You will be grossed out. Kill stuff, click anything you find that's click-able and leave with 1/2 sheet of the piano music. 26. Go upstairs and have the group member who is carrying the 1st half of the sheet music talk to the ghost that's on the bed. He will give them the 2nd half sheet of the piano music. 27. Go back to the Piano. Have the group member who's carrying both sheets of the music start playing the Piano and a mad musician will spawn. Keep him off the piano player so he can finish. 28. As the piano player progresses through the music playing, a secret door will open in the piano room that leads upstairs to a named that drops class specific helmets and the key to the basement. 29. The door that leads to the basement is the 2nd door on left of hallway when you enter. This room is the library with mobs and a fake bookshelf can be opened with the key to the basement. 30. Head down to the creepy basement. Act natural, kill everything enroute to the torture chamber. 31. You will encounter a Festering hag - kill all the mobs in the jail cells before you engage the hag. She will port group members into random jail cells during the fight. If a group member gets ported into a jail cell, have them jump up and down so other group members can identify them from the mobs that spawn in the other jail cells. The mobs that spawn inside the other cells will look identical to the group member who was ported into the random cell. (this is why you have the member jump up and down, so you can differentiate between the real member and the fake ones. Target the Festering Hag and read her buff description to get the information. It's all you'll need to know. 32. Now you are entering into the home stretch. Go down the next hall, killing everything you encounter along the way. You'll arrive at a room with a blood filled jacuzzi. Don't go into the room. Have your tank step in. When the tank enters the room a Hemoglobin will spawn. Pull him out to your group in the hall and kill him. He has adds that will join him but they are not tough. 33. The Jacuzzi room has traps on either side consisting of holes in the floor. In order not to fall through the holes in the floor, have all group members walk through the middle of the the bloody jacuzzi. This will make the group members immune to the holes in the floor. 34. Go down the hall to the Heart of Garanel's Shade. 35. Garanel's Shade - every 2 min, he will spawn and come up through the floor and attack. He is not controllable and cannot be mesmerized. Do whatever it takes to kill him. 36 In this same room there will be a dorf corpse in the middle. The idea here is to get 7 bones and place them on the corpse to spawn the last mob. The bones drop off of mobs named Shard something. You need to work around the place to kill the 7 shards until you get 7 different bones. You can't kill the same shard over and over, because he will drop the same bone over and over. NOTE: these mobs all re-spawn fairly rapidly. 37. Place your 7 bones and the final boss mob will spawn. Kill him. 38. Dance on his ashes and congratulate each other because you've completed this zone.